Second Chances
by garam81
Summary: You thought Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper died in the Torchwood season 2 finale. Well, guess again. Join Tosh and Owen as they get a second chance at life, travelling with a certain mad man with a blue box.
1. Chapter 1

_Doctor Who/Torchwood Crossover:_

_Starring The Eleventh Doctor_

_ Owen Harper_

_ Toshiko Sato_

_Thought Toshiko and Owen passed away in the finale of season 2 of Torchwood? Well, think again. After a plea from Captain Jack in the future, the Eleventh Doctor returns to rescue Tosh and Owen. The only problem is, they can never return to their own time. To all intents and purposes, they are dead. Cue wibbly wobbly adventures with everbody's favourite Bowtie-wearer._

_** _If people enjoy this, then I'll start writing some adventures for 11, Owen and Tosh. I've already got plans for the first adventure. **

'Because you're breaking my heart!' Toshiko sobbed into the phone. She'd had enough of hearing Owen rant about how unfair it all was, how he was facing death. She certainly didn't blame him for being like this, but it hurt to hear it, all the same.

She waited for Owen to speak but all she heard was a dead line. He must have hung up on her. She dropped the phone, and focused on the bullet wound currently emitting a lot of blood, which soaked into her clothes. The hole itself was small. It was the amount of blood that had appeared that was surprising. Gray, Jack's long-lost brother and the person with the gun, must have hit an organ.

She lay down on the floor of the medical area of the Torchwood Hub, waiting for someone, anyone to find her. She was so lonely. She'd always been lonely really, but now, now she felt that loneliness more than any other time in her life.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been lying there, waiting to take her last breath, when she heard something in the distance. Was it Jack, Gwen or Ianto? Whoever it was, she would tell them that everything was okay. Not to be upset. Typical Tosh; practical and rational even to the end.

Except it wasn't her colleagues. A wind picked up mere feet from where she lay, followed by a churning, groaning sound. It was like nothing she'd ever heard before, but one thing was for sure; it was alien.

Seconds passed, and then the alien sound was joined by the gradual appearance of a big, blue box, like the ones that used to be dotted around London in the first half of the 20th century.

She was so taken aback by the absurd sight that she momentarily forgot about dying. When the doors opened, and Owen came rushing out, she couldn't speak.

'It's all right,' soothed Owen, kneeling beside her and stroking her dark hair. He turned to look up at a figure who was emerging from the box. The man looked around their age, perhaps slightly younger, and dressed in what Tosh would describe as a 'professor's outfit', complete with tweed jacket and a red bowtie. 'She's still breathing, Doctor,' Owen said, the relief evident in his voice.

'Of course she is,' the Doctor said, calmly, aping Owen's movements and crouching by Tosh.

Now that he was closer, Tosh could see his face more clearer. It was angular and youthful, but there was something in his eyes that gave him an air of someone who had lived a long time.

The young man absently brushed his side fringe from his face and smiled down at Tosh. 'We'll explain all in the TARDIS. Let's get you out of here.'

Tosh had many questions to ask, but found she was unable to utter them. Instead, she let herself be carried by the two men into the box. Except, it wasn't a normal box. Through the doors and it was like they'd gone into a huge room with steps leading up to some central station. She was carried up the steps, ever so gently, then placed on a chair near the circular station. All the time her eyes were fixed on Owen, who had such a look of concern etched on his face that she wanted to tell him she was all right, tell him...a lot of things.

'I need to strap you in, I'm afraid,' the Doctor was saying to her, placing a belt gently across her chest, making sure it didn't touch the wound. 'It'll barely take any time at all to get there but the old girl can sometimes have a bumpy journey.'

'Who are you?' she finally managed to gasp, as reality hit her again and the pain returned.

'He's the Doctor, Tosh,' explained Owen, standing by her side, holding her hand for comfort. He placed a cloth he held in his hand over the wound to stem the flow. 'Jack's Doctor, remember?'

Tosh frowned. She fought to remember; of course, when Jack had disappeared that time, then returned and told them all about the Doctor.

'Right,' the man said, with a clap of his hands. 'Let's get going. No time to waste.' He bound across to the station and begun pulling at levers and pressing buttons, almost as if he was dancing.

'I'd just go with it,' deadpanned Owen, noticing Tosh staring at the bowtied man. 'He's mad but, well, Jack trusts him so that's good enough for me.'

'Where are we going?'

'Hospital. Well, _a_ hospital. In the future, apparently.'

'This is a time machine,' nodded Toshiko, remembering what Jack had told them about the TARDIS.

'Yeah. Doesn't look like much from the outside.'

Suddenly, the time machine gave a violent lurch. Toshiko was grateful she was belted up. Owen's grip on her hand got tighter as he tried to prevent himself from falling over.

'Sorry!' hollered the Doctor from the other side of the station.

'Owen?' Toshiko asked when the lurching finally stopped.

'Yeah?'

'What happened to you? I thought you'd been blown up. I -'

He kneeled before her, and shrugged. 'So did I. But then the Doctor turned up, told me to come with him. Told me Jack had sent him. The future Jack, I think he said. So I did.'

'So Future Jack told him to come and get me, too?'

Owen nodded. 'The Doctor told me what happens to us. Well, what _happened_ to us, anyway.'

'We both died.'

'Yeah.'

'But why do this?' She lifted an arm clumsily to take in their surroundings.

'Who knows? Look at it this way; we've got a second chance.'

Even though she was probably minutes from death, Toshiko still managed to feel her cheeks burn at his choice of words. She recalled their conversation minutes earlier, on the telephone. It had sounded like Owen had some regrets where he and Toshiko were concerned.

The sound of the grinding and wheezing of the time machine brought her thoughts back to the present. The Doctor dashed across to them and unbelted Toshiko with one hand. 'We're here!' he trilled, happily. 'Owen, be very careful when lifting Toshiko up.'

'It's all right, Doctor,' Tosh said, as Owen helped her to her feet. 'I can walk, I think.'

'Yeah,' said Owen, looking at the man. 'And, you know, I am an actual _doctor_, Doctor. I know what I'm doing.'

'Well, get her to the hospital then,' said the Doctor, impatiently. 'Come on, hurry up.'

The next half an hour went by in a blur. They left the TARDIS, only to find themselves in what Toshiko assumed was the hospital the Doctor referred to. The look and smell of it wasn't much different to such a place in the 21st century. The hospital staff that met them inside the doors had skin that looked as if it had been tie-dyed, the colours and patterns were beautiful.

She was taken up to a room where she passed out. The last thing she saw was Owen's panicking face, and the Doctor standing beside him, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious but when Toshiko opened her eyes, she found Owen standing in the doorway, watching her and wearing the same worried look from before, as well as a floral hospital gown. As soon as he saw she was awake, he grinned then shrugged his shoulders.

'Well, we may be in a hospital in the 51st century,' he said, casually. 'But some things never change.' He turned round and pointed to his exposed rear end.

Toshiko started giggling. 'Why are you wearing that?' she asked, finally.

Owen stepped further into the room, then sat down on the chair next to the bed. From his brief, surprised look, Toshiko guessed the chair was cold. 'Once they started treating you, the Doctor - _our_ Doctor - told them about me. My condition.'

The smile faded from her lips. 'Owen, you're not telling me they've cured you. You were dead. Well, technically.'

'I'm not sure what they've done exactly,' Owen confessed. 'But feel this.' He took her hand and placed it over his heart, watching her reaction.

'It's beating,' she said, in a whisper.

'I guess it is,' he smiled. 'They put something _alien_ in me. Something that set to work on my heart, got it working again. They're not quite sure what happened to me back on Earth but, well, I'm a fully functioning human being again.'

Toshiko was speechless, so she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned towards him and embraced him. 'I'm so happy for you,' she whispered in his ear. When they finally parted, she noticed Owen was looking openly at her chest.

'Want to check yourself out now?' he asked, arching an eyebrow.

For a moment she wasn't sure what he was talking about. 'The wound!' she exclaimed, with a laugh then peered down the top of the gown she'd been put in, similar to the one Owen wore. 'No,' she gasped, before throwing the bed sheets back. With some help, she got to her feet. Then she grabbed the bottom of her gown and pulled it upwards.

'Careful, Tosh,' joked Owen, pretending to be aghast. 'You'll get done for indecent exposure!'

Ignoring him, she pulled the gown up further and further, thankful they'd left her black knickers on, then peered at the area the wound had been. There was nothing there. No blood, no wound. Not even a scar. It was as though she'd never been shot, in the first place. She let the gown fall downwards again, and stared at Owen.

'Crazy, isn't it?' he laughed.

'Just a bit,' she exclaimed, sitting on the side of the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to get their minds around recent events.

'So, we can't go back,' Toshiko finally said. 'Back to Cardiff. Back to the Hub.'

'Afraid not. In our original timelines, we've died. If we go back, it'll screw time up. Something like that anyway. The Doctor was speaking so fast, I couldn't quite keep up. He did say something about leaving a note for Jack. _Our_ Jack. Present-day Jack, I mean. Well, not quite present-day if we're in the 51st century but -'

Tosh held up a hand. 'Don't worry, I've got the gist of it. So, what happens to us now? Where do we go? Do we stay here?'

'What, in a hospital?' The Doctor walked into the room, and stood before them. 'Sounds very boring to me. I was thinking more along the lines of travelling. With me. For a bit, anyway.' He paused, and looked hopefully at them both.

Tosh looked across at Owen, who glanced at her before addressing the Doctor. 'In your time machine, you mean?'

'Yes. It also travels in space, too. Well,' he smiled awkwardly. 'That's quite self-evident,' he added, waving a hand around.

'We can visit other planets,' Owen went on, folding his arms. 'Meet aliens.'

The Doctor regarded him for a moment, then turned to Toshiko. 'He's very good at stating the obvious, isn't he?'

Toshiko tried to hide a grin. 'Will it be dangerous?'

'You're Torchwood. It'll be nothing you can't handle,' came the reply.

Owen turned to Toshiko. 'Fancy it?' he asked, casually.

She looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think deeply. 'Hmm, I'm not quite sure.' The eager look the Doctor was giving them, fell a little. Toshiko grinned at him. 'Yes,' she said, at last.

'You can count me in, too,' said Owen, getting up to shake the Doctor's hand.

'Marvellous,' the Doctor remarked, then noted Owen's gown. 'Though I think you really ought to wear something more appropriate.'

'Yessir,' Owen said, saluting.

'What about my clothes?' Toshiko asked, as Owen left to get changed.

'Aha!' said the Doctor, before dashing out after Owen. Seconds later, he returned, carrying a heap of clothing. 'Found these in the TARDIS. They should fit you. You look about the same fit. If you don't like them, you can choose your own clothes when we set off.'

He dumped the pile on the bed. Toshiko clocked a leather jacket, a brown, floral blouse and a paisley-patterned dress. Yes, she probably would choose something else afterwards. Owen was never going to let her live it down, once he saw her in that get up.

'Courtesy of Ace, Nyssa and Polly,' the Doctor said, mentioning names that meant nothing to her. 'Right, I'll see how Owen's getting on, then we'll be back to pick you up.'

'Doctor,' Toshiko said, before the man could disappear out of the door. 'Thank you. For everything.'

The Doctor turned and smiled warmly. 'You just get changed and we'll be back before you can say Raxacoricofallapatorius.' With that parting shot, he left the room.

Toshiko stared at where he'd just been standing. There was no way she was even going to attempt to say what he'd just said. Instead, she got up and started getting changed.

She was standing looking out the window when the two men returned. Outside the hospital was a vision from a well-made science fiction film. The sky was a light red colour and busy with small crafts, flying this way and that. In the distance, was a large cluster of various-sized buildings which Toshiko assumed was a city.

'Ready to go?' asked the Doctor. He and Owen stood in the doorway. Toshiko turned and nodded.

The TARDIS was where they had arrived, down in the main entrance of the hospital. The Doctor spent a few minutes, gently arguing with one of the hospital staff who hadn't been too happy that the ship had been left there. Afterwards, the Doctor unlocked the door and all three stepped in.

Now that Toshiko didn't have death to worry about for the moment, she took in the splendour of the ship's interior. Obviously the TARDIS itself was trans-dimensional, hence why it was bigger on the inside. She told Owen this, as he stared around the ship, and got a strange, slightly put-out look from the Doctor so she decided to say no more.

She and Owen joined the Doctor at the station, or rather the _console_ as the Doctor had described it when chatting away in the hospital.

'Right, where would you like to go?' began the Doctor, with a look of pure enjoyment on his face. 'Back in time, or to the future? Is there a planet you have a preference for? I can take you wherever you like.'

'But not back to our own time,' said Owen, not unkindly.

The Doctor faltered for a second. 'I'm sorry.' Then he brightened up. 'But your time is just a miniscule thing compared to every other time that's ever been, ever will be.'

'But can we go back to Earth, even if it's just for a visit?' asked Toshiko, her eyes scanning over the levers and buttons on the console, wondering what each one did.

'Oh sure,' said the Doctor. 'Just not early 21st century Cardiff, that's all. All right, we've got a planet. Now we just need a time.' He pulled a lever, pressed a couple of buttons on what looked like an old typewriter, then looked up.

'You know where I would like to go?' asked Owen. 'To see The Beatles. See them play a gig. My mum was a huge fan but never got to see them. I dunno; I'd just like to see them play, on her behalf.' He paused. 'On her behalf, sounds silly doesn't it?'

'Not at all,' said the Doctor. 'Shea Stadium, 1965? London rooftops, 1969?'

Owen shook his head. 'Nah, I don't want to see them when they're huge and got screaming girls screeching at them. Didn't they play in Germany at some point? Before they got famous?'

The Doctor nodded. 'Hamburg, Germany. 1960. _The Kaiserkeller_, a bit of a rough place but I'm sure if we keep ourselves to ourselves we should be quite safe.'

'At least Tosh is dressed for the occasion with her leather jacket,' quipped Owen.

Toshiko almost forgot about clothing. 'Oh god,' she groaned. 'Doctor, I think you need to direct me to to where you keep the clothes.'

'Actually, Toshiko,' began the Doctor. 'I think what you're wearing is just fine for the time period. If anyone asks about the dress, just say you bought it in Carnaby Street, London.'

'You mean I have to keep on wearing this?' she asked, grimacing.

The Doctor nodded, and Owen laughed. 'You look like a hard, rock chick, Tosh,' he jested.

Toshiko folded her arms and decided not to speak to him for a bit.

'Okay,' exclaimed the Doctor, pressing a few more controls. '1960s Germany, here we come!'


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**Oops, not updated this in months. My apologies. And so, onwards to chapter three. ***

Travelling in the TARDIS reminded Toshiko of the occasions Jack would take the wheel of the SUV during Torchwood operations. Both were like clinging onto a rollercoaster without any safety harnesses. The Doctor had suggested she buckle herself into one of the random seats in the console room but Tosh hadn't had time to reach the chair before a lever was pulled, a dial turned and the TARDIS was in flight.

Owen was loving it. He was gripping onto the console, next to the Doctor who was grinning manically at them both, and laughing.

'This is such an adrenalin rush!' Owen whooped. 'Tosh, what are you doing on the floor?' he asked, glancing over at her.

'Well, if I'm already on the floor, I can't fall any further,' she explained, holding onto one of the railings surrounding the console.

'It's all right,' the Doctor said, peering at one of the screens in front of him. 'Just a bit of turbulence. Should be over in a second.'

True to his word, the space ship suddenly stopped shaking. Tosh kept hold of the railing for a moment longer, just in case this was a lull.

'Have we arrived?' Owen asked. Tosh noticed he hadn't let go of the console yet.

'Don't be silly,' the Doctor said, doing a little dance away from the console and holding a hand out to Tosh. 'You think we can just travel to any point in time and space within a second?'

Owen shrugged his shoulders and went across to one of the seats and sat down. 'So,' he said, slowly, taking in the Doctor's appearance. 'You're the infamous Doctor, then. Well, not sure what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't a geography teacher.'

'Owen,' said Toshiko, getting to her feet with the help of the Doctor. 'Just ignore him, Doctor. I think you look smart,' she said, addressing the alien with a smile.

The Doctor blushed and played with his red bowtie. 'Ah... Well... Um... Thank you.' He bound up across to Toshiko and threw an arm around her shoulder. 'I remember you.'

Tosh frowned, and then remembered that day when she was covering for a hungover Owen. 'Oh yes,' she said. 'I almost forgot about your ability to regenerate. You were in your... ninth incarnation when we met, weren't you?'

The Doctor nodded. 'Yes, my short hair and big ears phase.'

Owen leaned back on his seat. 'I had a look through the, quite frankly massive, report on you, Doctor. Always travelling with a bird, eh?' He winked at the Gallifreyan.

'Well, there was Frobisher,' mused the Doctor, remembering back to his companionship with a shape-shifting creature from the 82nd century who preferred to go around looking like a penguin. That was in the days of multi-coloured coats and question-mark jumpers, of course.

'Nah, I meant young women,' Owen corrected. 'Looks like Tosh is just the latest in a long line of attractive young women. You dirty old man,' he teased.

Tosh's cheeks felt like they were on fire. That could have possibly been the first time ever that Owen had referred to her as "attractive". She looked at the Doctor whose cheeks were tinged with pink.

'It's not always been women, you know,' the Doctor countered. 'There was Chesterton, of course. Jamie, Steven, Ben. The Brigadier and the lads at UNIT. Harry and Adric,' he paused, and looked so sad that Tosh felt an enormous urge to give him a hug.

'The ginger, Turlough,' Owen added. 'Mickey Smith and Jack.'

'Can't forget Jack,' said Tosh.

'Still, you've travelled with more girls than boys, Doctor,' Owen went on.

'Aren't you forgetting someone?' the Doctor asked.

'Don't think so. Records only go up so far as Mickey Smith,' said Owen.

'Oh, Torchwood,' said the Doctor, shaking his head. 'Your admin is rubbish.' Removing his arm from Tosh's shoulder, he started counting on his fingers as he spoke. 'There's Rory Pond – my... Well, since you've come from 2009, I don't think I should mention him yet.'

'Why not?' asked Tosh.

'Spoilers,' the Doctor said, eyes sparkling.

'All right, then. Who else was there? Male friends, I mean,' Owen prompted.

The Doctor looked at him then sighed, and continued with the finger counting, speaking without pause for breath. 'Thomas Brewster, Hex -'

'Hex?' spluttered Owen. 'What kind of a name is that?'

'A perfectly fine name, actually,' said the Doctor, sharply. 'Short for Thomas Hector Schofield. He's a nurse... or will be a nurse. Anyway, shush, you're making me lose count. Um, let's see. There's Fitz and... um... Oh, tea! Everybody likes a cup of tea. Toshiko? Owen?'

'Actually, Doc, I wouldn't mind a coffee,' said Owen, then quickly changed his mind when he caught sight of the mild look of disgust on the other man's face. 'Tea will be fine,' he said, feeling chastised.

'Splendid!' said the Doctor, before waltzing up a set of stairs and disappearing through a doorway.

'I think he's a bit embarrassed,' Tosh noted, leaning on the railing. 'You shouldn't have teased him like that, Owen.'

'Oh come on, Tosh. He knows I don't mean any harm. Besides, it's not me who gallivants around time and space with hot, young women.'

'You'd do the same, given the chance.'

'I'm starting right now,' Owen replied with a smirk. He held her gaze until it became uncomfortable to them both. 'Anyway,' he said, changing the subject. 'Looking forward to The Beatles?'

'Just a bit.'

'Wonder if we'll get introduced to them.'

'Does the Doctor know them?'

'You've seen the records. He knows a lot of famous faces from history. Wouldn't surprise me if he was. But don't go chatting up Paul McCartney, now, Tosh. I hear he was a right womanizer in the early days.'

'I'm sure I'll be able to contain myself,' Tosh assured him. 'Besides, I was more of a George Harrison fan, myself.' She looked at him for a moment and then stared down at the flooring, feeling a little awkward at what she was about to say. 'Owen, I know this isn't the ideal scenario for either of us but … well... I'm glad you're here.'

Owen moved across to join her and leant against the railing just as she was doing. He even stared down at the floor too. 'Sure you wouldn't have preferred to be here with Gwen.'

Tosh thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. 'Would you?'

Owen sighed deeply. 'No,' he said finally. 'Look, what Gwen and I did. It was just... sex. Anyway, she's a married woman, now.'

'I thought that was your ideal woman,' said Tosh.

Owen laughed. 'Oh, thanks, Tosh. I tell you what, though.'

'What?' Tosh said, finally looking up at him, awkwardness melting away.

'I will miss Ianto's coffee.'

'Mmm, me too,' Tosh said, regretfully. And then the thought of not seeing the Torchwood team - the people who she'd come to think of as family – again, hit her. She'd spent much of the past five years, ever since she joined the organisation, in The Hub, that she rarely went back to her flat in a quiet suburb of Cardiff anymore. As far as she was concerned, the Torchwood base was her home. Sad as that was.

The sound of approaching footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts. The Doctor had returned with carrying a tray filled with a teapot, cups, milk, a sugar bowl and spoons.

Better drink up fast,' he said, settling the tray down on the seat Owen had vacated. 'We'll be in Germany soon. You know, I'm quite giddy just thinking about it,' the Doctor said, ethusiastically, making both Tosh and Owen chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

'And we're here!' cried the Doctor, pulling one final lever on the console.

The hum of the TARDIS faded and both Toshiko and Owen stood up straight and looked longingly at the TARDIS doors. Owen had slicked back his hair with something the Doctor had alleged was Brylcreem he'd found in one of the many rooms in the time machine. Tosh still wore the clothes the Doctor had given her but had put her hair back in a ponytail.

'Let me just check we've not turned up in a _Bordell_,' the Doctor said, grimacing as he bound towards the doors.

'Bordell?' Owen asked.

'Bordell, as in Bordello. German for Brothel,' explained Toshiko.

The Doctor, pausing at the doors, glanced back at them. 'The Beatles played one of the more unsavoury parts of Hamburg during their stay. Back in a mo',' he said, brightening. He swung open the doors and stood looking out. 'Oh,' he said, then gave a quick wave to something or someone, and then stepped back inside and slammed the doors closed.

'So?' Owen said, as the Doctor dashed up to the console and started pressing buttons again.

'Ah... Well, not quite a Bordell,' the Doctor said, then scratched his jaw quickly. 'More window of a Bordell. With a young woman. Not wearing very many clothes.'

'Let's have a look,' said Owen enthusiastically, but Toshiko took hold of his arm to stop him.

'No, I think it's best I try and land the TARDIS again,' said the Doctor, setting to work on the console. 'But this time _away_ from any windows.'

'Or Bordells,' said Toshiko.

'That too,' agreed the Doctor.

Outside, a shocked blonde woman in black suspenders and a camisole stood pressed against the glass window, staring at the groaning, wheezing blue box as it slowly disappeared from sight.

After a couple of minutes of careful manoeuvering, the Doctor finally landed the TARDIS again. Before, he could go and inspect outside, Owen had flown down the steps and thrown open the doors, racing outside.

'Ow!'

The Doctor rolled his eyes and casually headed towards the door. 'I always tell them never to go running straight out but do they listen?' He took hold of Toshiko's hand, which surprised her a little, and they followed Owen out of the TARDIS.

They found themselves in a badly-lit alleyway. A couple of overflowing bins were causing a stink through the pathway. All was quiet apart from the distant sound of music being played somewhere.

Owen was leaning against a wall, one hand covering his forehead. He gave an unimpressed look to the Doctor and Toshiko as they caught sight of him.

'Are you all right?' Toshiko asked, unable to prevent herself from grinning at him.

'What kind of person parks in front of a wall?' Owen muttered, finally leaving his forehead alone and thrusting his hands into his trouser pockets.

'The same kind who parks in a brothel,' Toshiko answered and noted the frown the Doctor was giving her. 'Anyway, we're here now,' she pressed on.

'Exactly,' the Doctor said, clapping his hands. 'Now, how to find where the Beatles – or rather the Silver Beetles, as they are currently known as. Ah, here's someone we can ask.'

Toshiko and Owen watched the Doctor walk off along the alley and followed him. The Doctor stopped in front of a man who was leaning against the wall of a building, looking skyward. There were no lights nearby so only the man's face could be seen in the moonlight.

'Hello there,' said the Doctor, giving a tiny wave to the man who appeared startled at the sound of someone speaking.

'Er,' the man began. He froze and stared at the Doctor, wide-eyed.

'I wondered if you could point me and my friends here in the direction of The Indra Club or the Kaiserkeller?'

The man didn't respond, just stared at the trio.

'Um, Doc,' Owen said. 'The guy might not understand English. Do you know any German?'

'I do,' said Toshiko, stepping forward. She smiled at the man. 'Kennen Sie den Weg zu den Indra Club oder dem Kaiserkeller?'

The confusion on the man's face deepened.

The Doctor tapped Toshiko gently on the shoulder. 'Um, actually, you're speaking gobbledy-gook as far as he's concerned. The TARDIS translates all known, and unknown languages so you can understand what's being said. And it translates your words into the language of the area we're in at the time.'

'So, what you're saying is, we speak normal and aliens can understand us?' Owen said.

'I'm proof of that,' grinned the Doctor, giving a little bow.

Once they eventually got the directions from the man at the wall and realised the man hadn't been alone when a woman appeared from the darkness below them, the TARDIS trio made a hasty exit and headed through the streets, passing strip clubs and seedy theatres showing soft porn, until they reached the Kaiserkeller, a large corner street club which appeared busy with the amount of people

heading into the building.

'Right,' said the Doctor, leading the way past a rough-looking bouncer and through the doors. 'Stay by my side and don't get into any fights.'

Owen saluted silently behind him, Toshiko giggled and found herself holding the Doctor's hand again.

'This really isn't a place for nice, innocent girls,' the Doctor whispered to her out of the corner of his mouth, before smiling widely at a rough-looking, beehived woman, cigarette hanging from ruby red lips, coming the other way.

Toshiko glanced at Owen and said, 'Maybe I'm not so innocent,' she shrugged.

'Ha,' Owen said, as they walked through another set of doors. 'Believe me, Tosh, you are.'

They found themselves in the main part of the club. Plumes of cigarette smoke filled the air, making visibility in the darkly-lit club even harder to maintain. With people pushing in behind them, the Doctor led the two ex-Torchwood employees over to an empty table near the back of the club and declared he'd go and get them something to drink.

'I wonder if they do herbal tea,' he'd muttered, before turning and manouevering his way around the various tables towards the bar.

Toshiko hoped he wouldn't be too long. The smoke was attacking her throat and if she didn't have a drink soon, she'd end up having a coughing fit. Owen didn't appear too affected by the smoggy air, though there was a slight grimace on his face.

'Just think,' he said, eyeing up a busty woman sitting on the lap of a bearded man at the next table. 'About twenty-four hours ago we were both dying, and now -'

'We're watching pre-fame Beatles in 1960 Germany,' Toshiko finished with a smile.

'I meant what I said though, Tosh,' Owen went on, turning to look at her. 'I am sorry for the way I handled things. Between you and me, I mean.'

'It doesn't matter,' Toshiko said, trying to shrug off his apology.

He took her hand in his. They were soft, warm. Toshiko found herself staring at their entwined fingers.

'It does. I was a right bastard to you,' he said. 'In fact, I think I got off on the idea of you fancying me so much. I was on an ego trip.'

Toshiko didn't know what to say. She wasn't good at talking about real feelings. A result of so many years keeping her emotions bottled up inside. Instead, she squeezed his hand. He smiled and squeezed back.

'Well, no herbal tea. Or tea of any kind, in fact.' The Doctor had returned with two bottles of german beer and a dusty-looking glass filled with either vodka or water. He plonked the beers on the table in front of his companions and then sat down with his glass. 'The barman took great umbrage that I even asked for water,' the Gallifreyan went on, with a shake of his head.

'Not having a tipple yourself, Doc?' Owen asked, before taking a swig of his opened bottle. Toshiko sipped at hers, not being a huge fan of beer.

'Nah,' said the Doctor. 'Can't be drunk in charge of a TARDIS. Besides, alcohol doesn't really agree with me. Oh, and the band are playing here tonight,' he went on. 'Though we have a bit of a wait,' he frowned, looking at his watch.

'Doesn't matter,' Owen said, nodding towards the stage at the other end of the room. 'Looks like we'll be entertained in the meantime.'

Five men had strode onto the stage, all in leathers and 1950s teddy-boy hairstyles. Three of them were holding guitars. One had gone to sit down behind a small set of drums. The fifth guy, the only blond in the group, took hold of the old-style microphone.

'Good evening, Hamburg,' the man greeted the crowd, in a light Liverpudlian accent.

There was no response from the audience, apart from the Doctor whose sole voice cried back, 'Good evening, band!'

The man with the microphone sought out the owner of the voice then looked bemused as the Doctor clapped enthusiastically to him. 'Er, right,' the man went on. 'Thanks, mate. Good evening, Hamburg. We're Rory Storm and the Hurricanes and we're here to entertain you tonight!'

As the group launched into a rock and roll song neither Toshiko or Owen had heard of before, about falling in love with a girl, the Doctor stopped clapping and listened to the music, swaying slightly to the music and evidently enjoying every second of it. Owen laughed and exchanged looks with Toshiko who was grinning at the Doctor.

The audience weren't paying that much attention to the band, instead throwing back beers and chatting up the opposite sex, mixed in with the occasional heckle at the group onstage.

'Ssh!' someone hissed, from one of the tables in front of them.

'Yes, I quite agree,' the Doctor said, casting an irritated look at the Kaiserkeller patrons.

'Really,' the hissing voice went on. 'The poor fellows are just trying to make a living and these rabble-rousers aren't giving them the time of day.'

The Doctor paused, mid-drink, and then put down his glass. 'I know that voice,' he gasped, and then had a proper look at the two people sitting with their backs to him at the next table. Without saying a word, he got up from his seat and walked forward, all the time staring at the blond-haired man until he was standing in front of the other table.

Curious, both Owen and Toshiko joined the Doctor. The two people he was staring at were staring back at the trio. The permed-haired man looked in his mid-forties and had a slight sneer on his face. The woman appeared older, in her sixties at least, with short greying hair. The glasses she wore were attached to a thin chain necklace around her neck.

'Can we help you, at all?' the woman asked, in an upper-class English voice.

'What are you two doing here?' the Doctor asked, with a frown.

'We have every right to be here, young man,' the woman's companion sniffed. 'We may not be the usual clientele of such an establishment but it is a free country, is it not?'

'But you shouldn't be here,' the Doctor began to say, but the man interrupted him.

'How very dare you. I could say the same about you. Isn't the summer break over?'

'What's that got to do with anything?' Owen asked.

The man regarded him with mild distain. 'Well, this one,' he said, nodding at the Doctor, 'looks like he should be at Oxford or Cambridge, studying to become a maths or history professor, not roughing it in Hamburg.'

The Doctor sighed loudly. 'Evelyn, have a word with him,' he said, addressing the older woman.

'Sorry, do I know you?' she replied, peering at his face.

The Doctor stared back at her and then sat down on the vacant seat next to her. 'Evelyn Smythe, Professor of History at Sheffield University, met this one,' he said, looking at her companion, 'after he gatecrashed one of your lectures. Then you went back to Tudor times -'

'Oh no,' the blond-haired man groaned. 'You're me, aren't you?'

The Doctor smiled. 'Oh yes,' he exclaimed.

'And these two are your companions, I take it?'

The Doctor glanced up at Toshiko and Owen who were watching events play out with much interest. 'It's a bit complicated,' the Doctor confessed. 'But yes, I'm travelling with them for the moment. Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper; I would like you to meet Doctor Evelyn Smythe and a younger me. My sixth incarnation.'

'The snooty one,' said Owen, remembering back to the Torchwood reports on the Doctor.

The sixth doctor looked much offended and was about to speak when the younger-looking Doctor spoke.

'Where's the coat?' he asked, taking in the blue outfit the sixth doctor was wearing. 'Always loved that coat.'

'You think I'd subject it to the amount of smoke in here? It's back in the TARDIS,' said the sixth doctor.

'And what are you both doing here? I can't remember coming here before,' the current Doctor went on. 'Though that could be down to my memory. I'm a lot older than you, remember. Or are you here to see the Beatles, like us? Didn't realise you were a fan, Doctor Smythe.'

'Not particularly, no,' Evelyn said, taking something from her handbag. It was a bar of Cadbury's milk chocolate. She broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth and then offered the bar to the others. Only Owen accepted a piece.

'No,' agreed the other doctor. 'There's been strange goings-on. People going missing for a time and then reappearing, but acting... differently.'

The Doctor frowned. 'How so?'

'That's what we're here to find out,' replied his younger self.

'Want to team up?' the Doctor asked. 'Two doctors, three companions... It's not like it's not been done before.'

'Excuse me,' Evelyn cut in. 'But I'm a Doctor, too.'

'Yeah, same here,' said Owen.

'Really?' Evelyn asked him. 'Academical?'

'Medicinal,' replied Owen.

'Alright, then. Four doctors and a technological genius,' said the Doctor. 'What do you say?'

'We say yes,' Evelyn said, with a smile.

'We most certainly do not,' began the sixth doctor, glaring at his companion.

'Oh, do be quiet, doctor,' Evelyn sighed.

'Someone's been house-trained,' Owen muttered.

'Oh, all right,' the blond-haired doctor said, rolling his eyes.

'Wonderful,' the Doctor said, clasping his hands together. 'Team TARDIS and Team TARDIS teaming up to solve a mystery.'

'Team TARDIS?' groaned the sixth doctor.

His older self just laughed.

**For those unaware, Evelyn Smythe is an audio companion of the Sixth Doctor, who travelled with him for a bit. Check out the audios she's featured in, they're rather good!**


	5. Chapter 5

There were now five seated at the table at the front of the stage. On hearing that The Silver Beatles were on next, both Evelyn and Owen suggested they move closer to get a better look at the pre-famous band. In fact, the mature professor and the young, ex-deceased Torchwood doctor were getting on swimmingly and had got up for an impromptu dance while Rory Storm and the Hurricanes, featuring a young Ringo Starr, rock-and-rolled onstage. The Eleventh doctor had wanted in on the action and had grabbed Evelyn's hand, leading her to the small space between the table and stage where they danced with such enthusiasm. On returning to her seat, Evelyn remarked to the Sixth Doctor that it seemed as though he had become more fun in his old age. The blond-permed Doctor had just harrumphed at this observation and cast a haughty glance at his future self.

'She's a game old bird,' Owen said to the tweed-clad Doctor, nodding at Evelyn who was engaging Toshiko in a conversation about Japan.

'Yes,' smiled the Eleventh Doctor, fondly looking at his former companion. 'She is.'

Owen took a sip of his beer. 'Can I ask how you two parted? Can't remember what the file said about E Smythe.' The Doctor gave Owen a weary look that spoke volumes. 'Okay,' said Owen. 'I'll shut up.'

As the band shuffled offstage, a group of five leather-clad lads climbed on stage and started sound-checking. Owen lowered his pint and stared at the young men. 'It's them,' he gasped with delight. A hush descended over the table as five pairs of eyes watched Paul McCartney, John Lennon, George Harrison, Stuart Sutcliffe - who was due to die of a brain haemorrage in two years time - and Pete Best, the band's original drummer, get ready to perform.

'Oh look how young George is,' Evelyn said, watching the young lead guitarist play a few notes on his guitar. 'The baby of the group. But they must all still be teenagers.'

'It's weird,' mused Owen. 'Despite being born decades after them, right now I'm older than The Beatles?'

'I was born around the same time as them and I'm old enough to be their grandmother,' Evelyn said in mock-indignation.

'Hey, grandma,' a voice shouted out, dripping with a gentle Liverpudlian accent. 'Do you mind? We're trying to entertain you, here!'

John Lennon - the John Lennon - was poised at one of the microphones, rhythm guitar in hand, staring at the group.

'Oh,' said Evelyn, flustered. 'Sorry, John, dear. You go right ahead.'

Paul McCartney leant across to John. The microphone carried his voice around the room. 'She knows your name.'

John pursed his lips. 'My reputation preceeds me,' he said, in a upper class voice.

'Sure she's not one of those prostitutes from across the road you've been seeing?' Paul asked, grinning.

'Nah, though she does look like she's been round the block several times over,' John quipped.

'Now see here -' began the Sixth Doctor, becoming offended on his companion's behalf. But Evelyn was laughing and put a hand over his arm.

'Oh, really, Doctor,' she said, her eyes twinkling. 'I don't mind. Considering my students probably think I'm some old biddy who can barely pick up a set of text books, never mind young men, I take it as a compliment.' The Sixth Doctor exhaled sharply but remained in his seat and said no more.

'Mind you,' John continued, still focussing on the time traveller's table. 'Her friend seems tasty enough.'

'He means you, Tosh,' Owen whispered, nudging her and winking. 'Go on, get in there before Yoko!'

Tosh laughed his words off and felt her skin burn with embarrassment. Thankfully, the man behind the bar roared at the band to 'Mach schau! Mach schau!' and stopped the young Beatles making any more remarks. Pete Best, sitting behind a tatty drumkit, counted the band into a song. As the opening bars of Ray Charles' 'I Got A Woman' were played, John moved towards the microphone and glanced at Tosh. 'This is dedicated to the beautiful woman sitting next to my gran.'

'I think you have an admirer,' the Eleventh Doctor told Tosh, a cheeky smile on his face.

'Oh, don't you start,' Toshiko replied, trying to keep a straight face.

++ Apologies for the shortness of this section. I'm so busy writing my own original stories but have had lovely feedback from people about this story that I thought I needed to get a bit more done. I'll try not to be as long updating the next piece.++


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone wore lazy smiles as the anachronistic group stumbled out of the confined, smoky club and into the bracing Hamburg night. Even the multicoloured Doctor's frown had subsided into a genial look, Owen noted. The other Doctor, the younger-looking one, had his arm linked with Evelyn, and was talking to her with apparent fondness. Owen remembered reading that the Timelord not often saw his companions after their adventures had ended, so he didn't blame this version of the Doctor from treating his friend like a man who'd been given a much sought-after gift.

Toshiko was standing, peering up at the starlit sky. Owen took the chance to study her. She looked great. More than great. Unshackled from the burdens of her job at Torchwood, she seemed... relaxed. Not as shy and awkward as she had been. This was proved by the sudden laugh that fell from her lips. Owen moved across to stand beside her.

'You alright?' he asked, smiling back at her.

Her eyes met his. 'Oh definitely,' she responded. 'I just can't believe we're here. That we've just seen the Beatles. That we're travelling with the Doctor.'

'Yeah, a bit of a mindf*ck, isn't it?' agreed Owen.

'Watch your language.' Evelyn, who stood next to them, admonished Owen gently. Still hooking arms with the younger Doctor, she looked at everyone. 'So, what now? Book into a hotel?'

Owen had several responses to that question. Two which would have landed him a slap in the face, so he kept quiet.

'Sleep?' boomed the Doctor's sixth incarnation. 'You want to sleep? But the night is still young and we have a mystery to solve,' he whined.

'Look,' said Evelyn, firmly. 'You Timelords may be able to go eons without sleeping but us humans need to recharge once in a while.'

'If you want a kip, why don't you just go back to the TARDIS?' he continued.

'Because, just for once, I'd like to sleep somewhere with room service. Where the corridors don't change on a whim. Where I wake up and I know if it's morning or not,' Evelyn told him.

'A night in Hamburg. We can do that,' said the Eleventh Doctor, diplomatically. 'I'm sure we'll have plenty of deutchmarks between us,' he said, looking at his younger self.

'Toshiko and I will share a room,' declared Evelyn. 'And well away from you, Doctors. Your snoring is enough to wake the dead.'

'I do not snore,' said both Doctors in unison.

'Oh really?' said Evelyn.

'I don't even sleep,' explained the sixth Doctor.

'So you just lie around, wide awake, making noises like an elephant with the flu?' asked Evelyn, folding her arms. She looked at Owen and Tosh. 'The last place he fell asleep at, he kept everyone awake for three days solid.' She gave her Doctor a scowl. 'Did you not wonder why they were all glaring at you when you finally woke up?'

'I just thought it was the coat,' he muttered.

'Well, it wasn't,' sighed Evelyn. She took Toshiko's arm. 'Right, then. Let's find somewhere to stay for the night.'

'I think I'm going to have a wander,' said Owen. He didn't feel particularly tired and fancied a walk.

'Do you want me to come with you?' asked Tosh. Owen looked at her as she stifled a yawn.

'Maybe another time,' he said with a smile.

'How will you know where we are?' asked the Sixth Doctor.

'Give me your phone, Owen,' said the Eleventh. Owen did as he was told and handed the small, flip-lidded thing over. Bringing out his Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor zapped the phone and then handed it back.

'What did you do to it?' asked Owen, frowing at the thing before pocketing it.

'Oh, I just did a bit of jiggery pokery,' said Eleven, with a smile. 'Now it works in any time zone, on any planet.

'Cool,' said Owen.

'I know!' said Eleven, excitedly.

Tosh laughed at the Timelord's enthusiasm. 'I can ring you, Owen, when we find somewhere and give you the address.'

'Cheers,' said Owen. He watched the foursome head down the street until they disappeared round the corner of a sex shop, and stood there for a moment before walking casually in the opposite direction.

He wouldn't have minded Tosh coming with him. He couldn't pinpoint the last time they had spent any sufficient time alone together. Or maybe they had spent plenty of time together, just the two of them, but Owen had been too preoccupied with thoughts of Gwen or Diane or... He chuckled to himself. It was always down to women, in the end.

A figure stalked past him, almost knocking him over. Owen glared after the receding man. 'Oi, watch it!' he yelled, but the man carried on, not even bothering to glance round to offer an insincere apology.

'Hang on,' said Owen, frowning. 'Paul?' That was definitely Paul McCartney. Owen recognised the clothes and the hair. He glanced round, expecing the others but the musician was on his own.

Owen had a decision to make. It wasn't as if he got the chance to chat to the guy every day, and he would never have this opportunity again. 'Paul! Paul, wait!' Quickening his pace, Owen tried to catch up with the Liverpudlian. At the sound of his name again, McCartney glanced round. As soon as he saw Owen approach, he broke into a run. Owen broke into a run, too, fully aware that he was chasing a pre-famous Beatle, and it probably looked downright silly to anyone who cared to pass at that particular moment.

When it looked like Paul wasn't going to stop, Owen decided to give up and came to a stop, watching the man run down the road. 'What's his problem?' he said outloud. He brought out his phone and checked for any messages from Tosh when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of bright light. Glancing up, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. But he also noted that Paul had vanished. The guy could have entered any of the buildings lining the street but Owen wasn't so sure. Could the disappearance and the strange flash of light be connected?

Hell, Owen belonged to Torchwood. Of course they were connected.

_I am *so* sorry for the delay. Had various real life things getting in the way, including a family bereavement. Sorry this bit is so short, too. Will make the next section longer. Promise._


	7. Chapter 7

(Wow, I can't believe how long I left this story hanging. I do apologise. Chapter 7 now up and currently working on Chapter 8 which I'll put up on Friday)

Just as Owen went to put his phone back in his pocket, the anachronistic sound of Rihanna's Umbrella trilled in the night air. Tosh's name appeared on the screen and he realised he was smiling as he answered.

'Tosh,' he said, 'decided to ditch that lot and come away with me?'

'Not quite, Owen. We've found a hotel. Not too far from where we left you, actually.' As she gave him the address, he could hear raised voices in the background. Probably the two Doctors have a go at one another. 'Do you want me to repeat the address?' asked Tosh.

'Nah, it's alright. I'll remember. Is that the Doctors I can hear?'

'Yes,' Tosh said with a sigh. 'They're arguing about the other Doctor.'

'Evelyn?'

'No. Another one of them appeared in the room. Another version of the Doctor.'

'Another one? Blimey, can the world handle three of them at the same time? Which one was it?'

'Tall. Grey-hair. Scottish. He wasn't exactly happy to see the other two.'

'Tall and Scottish? Must be a future one. He still there?'

'No, he left pretty quickly. Mentioned someone called Clara. Said that was the last time he took her advice to go on holiday. So, enjoying your walk? Met anyone interesting?'

'If you're asking about the fragrant ladies of the night, no. But I did meet a Beatle. Or rather, ran after a Beatle.'

'Typical fanboy,' joked Tosh. 'Still, I suppose they'll have to get used to being chased by fans.'

'True, but this was different. I mean, he could have told me to get lost, or something. But he just legged it. And then there was this light -'

'Owen, if you're about to tell me that a young Paul McCartney was abducted by aliens -'

'No! Well, I don't think so. I don't know what to think, actually. It was just strange. Look, I'm going to go and investigate.'

'No, you're not,' Tosh said, in a firm tone. 'You're going to come back here, and tell the Doctors exactly what happened. And then we'll take it from there.'

Owen grinned. 'Tosh, I kind of like this bossier you.'

There was a pause on the other end of the line, but he knew she was smiling. Eventually, she spoke. 'Just get back here pronto, Doctor Harper.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

When Owen eventually reached the hotel and asked for Tosh's room, the receptionist - a large lady in a navy blue dress suit, gave him the once-over and smirked, before giving him the room number and muttering something in German under her breath. The lift wasn't working - a hastily scribbled sign stuck to the doors - so Owen slouched up the two sets of stairs, tiredness beginning to set in. As he walked the corridor towards Room 218, he could hear raised voices. No, raised voice. From the grandiose words used, it sounded like the blond-haired Gallifreyan was still ranting.

'Owen, finally,' said Tosh, as she opened the door to his knock, pulling him into the compact room. Evelyn was lying on one of the beds, staring up at the ceiling and sighing. The younger-looking Doctor was at the opened window, staring up at the starry night. The other Doctor had his hands in his trouser pockets, taking centre stage as he went on about causality and the danger of knowing one's own future. He paused in his tirade to acknowledge Owen's presence.

'Oh, you're back now, are you?'

'Looks like it,' said Owen, sitting down on the other bed.

'Ah good,' said the Eleventh incarnation of the Doctor, tearing his gaze away from the sky and turning to Owen. 'Now, what's this about flashes of lights?'

'Like I said to Tosh,' Owen began, 'I chased after Paul but he was too fast so I gave up. But then there was this flash of light and I couldn't see him anywhere.'

'And whereabouts was this exactly?' asked the Sixth Doctor.

'Near the harbour. I saw some boats in the distance. But I think he ran into one of the buildings,' explained Owen.

'And you don't think it could have been a light from one of the boats?' asked Evelyn kindly. 'Maybe someone was using a torch, or something. Or maybe the light came from one of the buildings. Perhaps someone went to switch on a light and the bulb went.'

'Nah, I don't think it was that. It was strange and, well, having worked for Torchwood for so long, you kind of get an inkling for the strange.

'Right then,' said the Sixth Doctor, clapping his hands. 'Looks like we should investigate. Come along, Evelyn.

As the others all got ready to leave, Evelyn gave out a big sigh and begrudgingly got up from the bed. 'Sleep? Sleep? No, of course, Doctor, I don't need to sleep at all,' she muttered.


End file.
